


A Mother's Thoughts

by AndyHood



Series: Thought's of a Mother [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Pre Harry Potter series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyHood/pseuds/AndyHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily thoughts right before Harry is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story that popped in my head.

_Lily's thoughts_

_-=-=-=-s-=-=-=-s=-=-=-=-=-s-=-=-=-=-s-=-=-=-=-=-=-s-=-=-=-=-=-=-s-=-=-=-==-=-s_

Lily placed a hand over her mountain of her stomach; the baby was due any day. James and her had decided not to find out what the sex of the baby was, wanting to be surprised. She couldn't wait to hold their baby in her arms.

_How I wish I would bring you into a peaceful world_

Each day the war was getting worse, people were dying.

_Where there is nothing to fear_

Fear was everywhere, men and women didn't even feel safe in their own beds at night.

_Where we can watch you run and play all day_

All the children you saw in the streets of the wizardering world looked at everyone with suspicion, laughter seem to be forgotten.

_To see you grow up and be as strong as your father, and as crafty as your godfather_

It was growing more dangerous for even the Aurors, Lily had spent many of long nights waiting for James to come home. He never told Lily of the close calls, but she knew.

_You are my greatest joy even though you are not even here yet._

When the days grew dark and all hoped seem lost, Lily would feel her bulging stomach, knowing that not all was lost, the baby was her beacon of better days. Lily smiled, as the baby kicked her hand. She hoped that the Dark Lord would be defeated before the baby was born. The baby gave another strong kick, causing something to shift inside her. She felt her water breaking, and the contractions began. She calmly picked up the portkey that James had given her and landed at St. Mungo's hospital. James and the rest of the Marauders arrived in time to see the newest member of their family be born. Lily held the squirming bundle in her arms for the first time. He had inherited his father's dark hair, and when he opened his eyes, her own looked back.

"He's beautiful," she said lovingly.

"He sure is" whispered James, brushing the hair out of his wife's eyes, staring down at his son. "What are we going to name him?"

Lily studied her son, the name coming to her. "Harry, Harry James Potter."

"It's perfect, Sirius come meet your new godson Harry."

Lily watched as the baby was carefully passed between the four men, not ever noticing the gleam in Peter's eyes. Only seeing the love James, Sirius, and Remus bestowed on her son.

_My son you are perfect in every way. I counted your finger and toes, and kissed your small check. Your grip is strong, and eyes sharp. I promise to protect you until my dying breath. You are my hope, my shining star, and my love is endless, as a mothers should be._


End file.
